New guy
by ThePlague23
Summary: Team RWBY gets a new mission from the headmaster. Unfortunately, he has caught the eyes of Blake and Yang. Futa, you know what various shit it entails.


"Yang! Blake! You two better hurry up in there, Headmaster Ozpin wants to meet with us, and I need to have a shower!" Weiss yelled as she banged on the oak door, her yells going unheard by the pair inside the bathroom. The sound of gagging on your girlfriend's cock was both intoxicating and loud, it would seem.

"Cmon Blakey, stop teasing meeeee!" Yang groaned out as her left hand joined her right in entwining with Blake's raven locks, her ears twitching too sporadically for Yang to use as handles. Blake just rolled her eyes at her girlfriend's opinion that not deep throating was teasing. Blake took a deep breath, knowing the signs of Yang's orgasm. Yang let out a strangled moan as she pushed Blake's head as far down her shaft as she could, cumming when she felt Blake's rough tongue rub along the very base of her dick.

"Right! What are you two doing…" Weiss proceeded to break down the door, fed up with the couple sitting in the bathroom for forty minutes each morning. The sight she was greeted with made her faint. Blake and Yang turned to the intrusion, Yang looking over with half lidded eyes and Blake working her head around so she could see who it was and still drink from Yang.

"Weiss! What is it-" Ruby said as rushed over to the door of the bathroom, looking in to see Yang and Blake naked with their cocks out.

"What's that screaming?" Jaune asked as he finished pulling on his hoodie, turning to look at Ren, his fellow male just shrugging, and Pyyrha, who just licked her lips at the sight of Jaune's body.

"What you'll be doing later." Pyyrha replied huskily, Jaune turning away with a blush, making Ren shake his head at his team's actions.

 _ **0 0 0**_

The doors to Ozpin's office opened up, each of the girls stepping out, Ruby and Weiss giving the other pair a wide berth. Ozpin just smiled at them and took a sip of his coffee.

"Thank you for coming team." Ozpin said in his usual monotone voice, Ruby nodding happily.

"Sure thing sir! What'd you need us for?" Ruby asked excitedly, hoping that the headmaster would be giving the team another secret mission.

"I have a mission for you." Ozpin replied, taking a sip of his coffee and watching the girl's reactions to the news in amusement.

"Yes! What're we doing!" Yang said happily, her sister shaking with excitement.

"I need you to look after someone for me on campus." Ozpin said as a sly grin broke out on his face, watching as the team visibly deflated.

"You… What?" Weiss asked in confusion, Ozpin just standing up to her question, before starting to circle the girls and walk to the door.

"For a long time, I have been pondering the idea that in the case of injury, or worse, that teams should have a 'backup' member to take the place of any unable students. I picked a suitable person to test it with, and decided to see how they would fair against it with you four, being one of the most active teams both in and out of school." Ozpin explained, as he moved next to the door to his office, pulling it open to reveal a person standing behind the door.

Whoever it was, they were small, probably as small as Ruby without her boots. He had the chocolate brown hair on his head swept to the left, with stray strands hanging down in front of his practically glowing hazel eyes.

"H-Hi." They said meekly, body twitching in anticipation for the team's opinions on him. He was extremely shocked when Ruby shot forward using her semblance and latched herself onto his chest, the force of the sudden hug dropping both of them to the floor.

"Hello! It's awesome to meet you!" Ruby shouted happily as she squeezed the new guy harder, making his face turn red lightly.

"Ruby. You're suffocating him." Blake said as she and the other two girls walked over to their leader, the three watching with amusement as Ruby gasped and jumped back off of him and started rambling apologies profusely.

"Please try not to harm Joshua miss Rose." Ozpin said calmly with a straight face over Ruby's apologies as the said brunette stood up from the ground, a shy smile on his lips as he clutched his hands onto his forearms.

"I-It's okay. I-I just wasn't expecting it." Joshua said, Ruby's shoulders sagging in relief that she was forgiven. Joshua just averted his eyes when he turned to the other three.

"Miss Schnee." Joshua greeted, Weiss's eyes widening in surprise at the proper greeting.

"Finally, someone who knows how to greet someone else with class!" Weiss exclaimed, glaring at Yang, who just shrugged and put her hands atop her head.

"It's nice to meet you Joshua." Blake answered for Weiss, the faunus rolling her eyes at her teammates antics.

"Ah, j-just Josh, thanks." He replied, Blake just nodding her head in response while Yang stepped foreword.

"Are you a weeping angel?" Yang asked, everyone looking at Yang in confusion.

"Uhhh…"

"'Cause I can't keep my eyes off you." Yang finished, winking at the boy and pointing dual finger guns his direction. Josh, however, blushed furiously, his reaction accompanied by Weiss's shouts, Ruby's groan and Blake's face palm and sigh combo.

 _ **0 0 0**_

After a slow couple of days with Josh, team RWBY(J) had slowly adjusted to the fifth member of their team, learning more and more about the shy boy.

"So, let me get this straight, your name is Joshua Kresnik, you're seventeen, you have a body to rival Pyrrha's and you cook, clean and KNIT!" Nora finished, slamming both hands down onto the lunch table, staring intently at Josh, who had shrunk behind Blake for cover.

"Yes Nora. We already talked about this yesterday." Ren said, the calmness in the raging storm. Nora then just started eating her pancakes again. Josh continued to look fearfully at Nora from over Blake's shoulder.

"Is she always like this?" Josh whispered in Blake's ear, the girl nodding her head, causing Josh to whimper, unknowingly causing both Blake and Yang to shiver involuntarily. Over their time knowing Josh, Blake and Yang had noticed many small things about their new teammate. The fact that Josh had such a prominent hourglass figure was one of many things cause the bumblebee pair to not so subtly check him out or masterbate each other to the thought of him. Unfortunately, as Josh got more comfortable with the team, the more he would come out of his shell, cooking the girls meals and giving help with classes, all while wearing a well fitting little t-shirt.

"Hey Josh, would you mind coming back to the dorm for a bit, I want to have a talk about some things." Blake asked flatly, her eyes gleaming in amusement towards Yang, who had just licked her lips while looking at Josh.

"Oh? Sure, I can come." Josh said into Blake's ear, making the Faunus shiver and her cock throb. The pair stood up and walked away, Yang following quickly after. The trio soon made their way into their dorm, Blake and Yang sitting down on Blake's bunk while Josh sat on his little cot at the foot of Blake's bunk.

"Josh, we've been wanting to give you a proposition." Blake started, watching closely as confusion flood Josh's face.

"Okay. What is it?" Josh asked, to which Blake opened her mouth to answer, but was beaten to it.

"We want to fuck you." Yang said bluntly with a coy grin, making Blake sigh in frustration and Josh freeze up at the blonde's words.

"Y-y-y want to have sex w-with me? W-Why?!" Josh said hurriedly, stammering out his words and Blake stood up and walked to sit next to Josh.

"Because you are very cute. And funny. And shy." Blake explained, her hand resting on Josh's leg, who swallowed hard as Blake's nimble fingers started to move further up his leg.

"S-shy?" Josh squeaked out, looking even more lost and confused than when they had started.

"That's right. We want to help you gain some confidence." Yang said as she sat down on the other side of Josh, putting her arm around his shoulders and pulling him into her.

"B-but, I don't know the first thing a-about sex!" Josh said quickly, squirming at the warmth that Yang's body was giving off and the tingling that Blake's hand was causing. With an eye roll, Blake grabbed Josh's chin and kissed him softly, the boy freezing at the unexpected act. Blake pulled away after a second, causing a whine to come from Josh's mouth. He started to say something, but stopped when Yang turned him around and placed her won lips against his. The trio the next five minutes stealing kisses from one another, the erotic air of the situation heating their cores. Hangs roaming hands tugged on Josh's hands, tugging his to rove over her own body, starting with her own breasts. Josh let out a gasp as he felt where his hands were placed, then whimpered as Blake bit down on his neck.

"You can touch 'em." Yang said between kisses the two were sharing, staring into Josh's eyes. Blake suddenly hit a sensitive spot, causing Josh to moan out and try to close his hands, grabbing down on Yang's boobs. Yang bellowed out a moan as Josh winced, already afraid he had hurt Yang.

"S-Sorry!" Josh said quickly, retracting his hands quickly. Yang instantly grabbed his hands again and put them right back.

"Do it again." Yang moaned, Josh sitting stunned at the sight before him. Blake chose that moment to attack his sensitive spot again, bringing up another moan and more groping. Blake continued kissing and biting at the flesh on Josh's neck while pulling her cock out of her pants, the fabric ripping as she ripped it out. After a second, Yang followed the example and pulled her own out as well, before the pair pulled down Josh's pants as well.

"Very nice." Yang said as she and Blake looked at his dick, which was in no way small, but still not as big as the two girls. Blake licked her lips and dived down, taking the whole length into her mouth at once, causing a moan from Josh. Blake held herself for a second, running her rough tongue along Josh's dick, before pulling back up until only the head was still in her mouth, giving the head the same tonguing as his base.

"F-Fuck!" Josh moaned out loudly, Yang laughing in response as she stood and helped Josh and Blake into a sixty-nine, pushing Blake's head down to Josh's base and putting Josh's legs between Blake's knees.

"U-Umm, I h-haven't done this before." Josh said nervously as he started at Blake's cock, letting out small grunts and moans as Blake every so often gagged. Yang just smiled softly and grabbed hold of Blake's tip, making the Faunus moan around Josh's dick. Yang angled the head so it was in front of Josh, resting the tip against Josh's lips. After a second of hesitation, Josh opened his lips and licked a small bit of pre cum off Blake's dick, the feeling of a tongue dragging across her cock wiping Blake's mind. With a load moan, Blake thrusted her hips down, forcing Josh to take all her length in one go.

"That's it Blakey, go nuts." Yang cooed as she grabbed onto Blake's hips, pulling them up only to slam them back down, causing Blake to start a rhythm of face fucking Josh. Yang smiled and crawled over to where Josh's leg were laying, the limbs twitching every so often. With a smile, Yang lifted his hips up and spread his ass cheeks, causing a whimper to sound from around Blake's dick. Yang leant closer and stuck her tongue out, her pink organ pushing against Josh's tight asshole, causing a moan from him. Yang only responded by sitting back up and lining her Dick with Josh's ass. With the head sitting against Josh's anus, she started pushing, attempting to get into the tight hole. She was unable to, however.

"Shit, Blakey." Yang said, pulling her cock up and shoving it in front of Blake, who took it into her mouth instantly, grinding down both cocks at once, causing moans. Yang pulled back out, rubbing her hand over her dick to spread out the mixture of spit and pre cum. She lined up again and pushed back again, this time fitting herself in slowly. Josh's moans started to get louder the further Yang's dick entered his ass, getting louder as she pushed to the base. Yang moaned loudly as she pulled her length back out, shoving it back in a second later, causing even louder moans.

The trio started to get in sync with each other after a few minutes, getting into a rhythm of Yang shoving her cock up Josh's ass, Blake shoving Josh's cock down her throat, then slamming her hips down after Yang had pulled out. The almost perfect sync the had going made it feel all the more better, each one soon feeling read to cum. Blake went first, screaming in ecstasy as she felt herself unload into Josh's throat, who made sure to swallow it all up, lest he start choking. Josh came next, grunting as he put his hands on Blake's head, holding her head down as he thrusted his hips up, bucking wildly into her throat, causing Blake to gag at how far it was in her throat. Yang shuddered as she came from the sound of Blake gagging, unloading into Josh's asshole. After finishing, Yang pulled out and collapsed next to the two, who instantly cuddled up against the blonde.

"That… That was nice." Josh said after he felt Yang cumming inside him, then proceeded to fall asleep. Blake and Yang quickly followed.


End file.
